


【轰出胜】要做听话的小孩

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha





	【轰出胜】要做听话的小孩

*雄英轰×职英久×雄英咔

*两人在久久的事务所实习

*垃圾文笔

*bug多且ooc

绿谷出久一度怀疑自己邀请这个暴躁但池面且在体育祭上大放光彩的英雄科一年A班学生来自己事务所实习是个错误的决定。

他们认识，可以说绿谷出久是看着爆豪胜己长大的。绿谷幽幽地抬起头扫了一眼大咧咧瘫在沙发上翘着腿不耐烦瞪着自己的爆豪，不禁在心里一遍遍怀念小时候那个软软糯糯自尊心很强很可爱的男孩子。

你说到底是经历了什么才能把一个曾经追在自己屁股后面“出久哥哥出久哥哥”叫的小孩子变成现在这样张口就“废久”来“废久”去压根不管称呼对象是比自己大着十岁的“哥哥”的暴躁高中生啊?接受到爆豪胜己投过来冷硬如刀子的眼神，绿谷抿着唇撇开了脸。小崽子，有的是够你受的。

小胜真的太任性了，都高中的人了怎么还这样没谱气似的，做事也不太稳妥易冲动。正好借着他在自己事务所实习的这段时期好好教教他让他收收那个烂脾气顺带叙叙旧吧。试图调教爆豪且自认为是他哥哥的绿谷这么想着。

办公室的门被人从外面轻轻敲响——绿谷不禁又扫了沙发上某个直接踹开门冲进来的暴躁高中生一眼。他微微提高声音让对方进来，轰焦冻动作轻巧地握住门把手推开门，微微向坐在办公桌后的绿谷出久弯了弯腰，极有礼貌地开口:“人偶先生您好，很感谢你的指名让我能够到你的事务所实习，接下来的一个月时间还请多多指教了 。”看也没看沙发上同为一个班学生且是此次第一名的第二名淡淡拉开椅子在办公桌前坐下，眼神专注地看向绿谷出久。爆豪胜己从轰焦冻进来的一瞬间就一直压抑着一股火气，他重重地低哼了一声，同样从沙发上起来拉开椅子坐下。不过他把火气一股脑倾斜在可怜的旋转椅子上了，椅子的齿轮摩擦着地面尖叫出声，尖锐难听的声音刺的绿谷眉头一皱不赞同地瞟了眼爆豪随后又把视线集中在轰焦冻身上。

不愧是安德瓦最看中的儿子，绿谷满意地上上下下扫视了一遍轰焦冻。强大的双个性，反应迅速，动作灵活敏捷，头脑转得很快，况且看他身体的流畅线条......他又把视线投在沉着脸的爆豪身上。对个性的掌握非常完美，几近不可思议的超强反应，且能熟练运用个性，展露出来的暴躁和他内心的冷静成正比,小胜的肌肉与身材么...没有什么除了赞叹外可以说的了。不过......他太急切了些，过强的渴望胜利的心理让他在和轰焦冻的决战中露出了破绽，被对方抓住所以才会失败的。

绿谷把十指对在一起在桌上堆成一座尖尖的小塔，他浅笑着看向两人:“那么，从明天开始，两位就要开始实习了。至于称呼的话......随意就好，反正只是一个代号而已。那么我提几点要求，首先，在任何场合任何情况都必须无条件听从于我，”他轻轻扫了眼爆豪，多年身为职业英雄的冷凝气势忽的展开一瞬连爆豪都震住了，“特别是小胜。其次......”青年绽开一个最熟悉的专属于deku的笑容，轻轻上翘的唇角，温暖明媚，眼睛里盛满了光。“其次我希望你们和我相处的时候放轻松些，随意些。其他的话...没有什么特别的了。”

接下来迎接二人的是比雄英堪称地狱式恐怖训练强度还要高上几倍的魔鬼训练，连续不断地在巡逻、追击敌人、负重训练、体能训练、个性训练、个性开发和与绿谷对打之间循环，即使是优秀耐力强如爆豪和轰都有些耐不住了，一天下来往往都累得站都站不稳浑身被汗浸湿想刚从水里捞出来似的。

特别是与绿谷对打，之前还对这个在自己眼中一直是废物一般的家伙轻蔑无比的爆豪终于受到了十年年龄差距的吊打。他常常被绿谷轻笑着骑压在腰上手中揪着他的头发按趴在地上，在把爆豪揍得彻底没力气生气或是嘲讽辱骂后才玩味地把手抚上爆豪腰间因为战斗服破损露出的大洞，来回挑/逗似的慢慢摩挲几下，又顺着腰部优美的曲线滑到爆豪臀上停住。每次这样都把爆豪的自尊心按在地上反复敲打，但偏偏对方与自己的实力差距让爆豪没有任何办法反抗，他只能无助地起了反应并潮红着脸恶狠狠在嘴上骂着绿谷，一边气急败坏地想着等他比绿谷强之后一定要把这个骚/货按在身下○○。

轰焦冻也察觉到不太对劲，特别每天和绿谷对打的时候。虽然来事务所之前就提前了解了这位新一代的和平象征，目前英雄排行榜第一的英雄deku，但和他实战对抗时才彻彻底底明白到职英与他们的差距。对方速度快得惊人，甚至敏锐如轰焦冻都不能捕捉到绿谷下一步移动的轨迹，他只能全神贯注警惕着等待绿谷某一次靠近他再来反击。

但今天的绿谷似乎有些心不在焉，当他再一次突进到轰焦冻身后时慢了些，被轰焦冻反应极快地捏住手腕转身压到在了地上。轰焦冻大口喘着气扭住他的双手不让他动弹，汗液打湿了鬓角把头发扭成一缕缕的，汗液顺着脸颊不住向下滴落。绿谷被他压在身下，忽然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，眼角上挑带起一摸浓烈的诱惑。

轰焦冻第一次发现这个娃娃脸看起来软糯无害的家伙像是略微散发着即将成熟的香甜味的青涩果子一样高高挂在树尖上，引诱着树下的爆豪和自己一次次跳窜扑高为了够着他，指尖无数次擦过果子但就是不能拽下来，惹得人心痒难耐。轰焦冻舔了舔干涩的唇，这枚果子吞吃下肚的话绝对是会刺激着胃部翻滚惹得人上瘾的滋味，脆甜多汁，却又有着那丝点睛之笔一样透着致命诱惑的青涩感觉。

绿谷慵懒地躺在轰焦冻身下轻笑，慢慢抬起柔韧修长的双腿勾在他的腰上，气氛一瞬间旖旎暧昧了起来。轰焦冻呼吸一窒，刚刚过于紧张居然忘记了人偶是以踢技著名的英雄，错误的锁住了他的手腕。主要是前久和他们对打绿谷很少用踢技，使得他们几乎忘记了这一点。他动作慢吞吞却滑溜无比以一种不可思议的角度挣脱了轰焦冻的桎梏，绿谷的腰肢有力且柔韧性极好，他用腿勾着轰焦冻把重量吊在对方身上，慢慢把上半身勾了起来，用双臂挂住轰焦冻的脖颈。

他注视了轰焦冻几秒钟，轻轻把唇凑了过去，伸出小舌舔弄从对方额角滴落的晶莹汗珠，又卷在唇中吻上轰焦冻的唇，把咸涩的汗珠渡进对方口中。

轰焦冻也很不争气地起了反应。

基本上每天一次和绿谷对打下来，爆豪和轰都是潮红着脸气喘吁吁对视一眼，轻蔑地扫扫对方裆部撑起的帐篷，互相嘲讽几句，又各自灰溜溜地溜回房间自行解决。

不过今天是个例外，绿谷精神饱满地从训练场中出来，汗水打湿了雪白的衬衫，把青年锻炼完美的身体丝毫不差地勾勒了出来，乳/尖半遮半掩地在衬衫上顶出一个小尖尖。

他用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，挑着眉朝两人轻佻地吹了声口哨，随意地扯开领口一两枚扣子，泄露出一大片白皙的肌肤与锁骨。这对于刚被挑/逗得不行的血气方刚的少年几乎是致命的诱惑。

“待会来我办公室。”绿谷伸出舌尖细细舔了舔红润的唇。

嘣。 一击致命。

两人再次对视了一眼，清楚地从对方眼底看见了翻滚的欲望。要绝对听从于绿谷嘛。

“垃圾阴阳脸，老子绝对比你持久！！”“爆豪，这种嘴上话说的越厉害的往往越是相反。”

从那天之后爆豪胜己和轰焦冻就励志毕业后一定要进绿谷出久的事务所。毕竟这个味道美妙的骚/货可不能让别人占去了，两人这么想着。


End file.
